


There and Back Again: A Stiles Adventure

by Krysylyn86



Category: The Gates, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Mates, Possessive Behavior, possible knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/pseuds/Krysylyn86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski temporarily fills in as a police Chief in a gated community, Stiles in tow. It's not like Stiles cares, it's not like the pack cares if he's there or not. He's alone and will probably always be alone. Then comes Brett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say what?

**Author's Note:**

> I started this awhile ago. Everything happened in S2 except there is no Alpha pack threat.  
> I'll post the second chapter if it's wanted.   
> Comments are always welcome and encouraged. Have a great day!

**bold** = texts  
 _italics_ = Stiles's thoughts

 

“The Gates? Who the hell names a gated community ‘The Gates’?” Stiles was pissed but who wouldn’t be after being told they are moving to some kooky place only to move back after three months. “Why are we moving there again?”

“They are having some problems filling their Chief of police position. A buddy of mine from school asked if I’d fill it until the permanent replacement can start.”

“Ok, I get why _you_ are going but why do I have to go? Why can’t I stay with Scott?” Stiles voice took on a whining quality by the end of his questions. Whining with just a little smidge of desperation. The Sheriff gave his son a 'don’t sass me boy, I’m the boss and you’ll do what I say glare'. “Ok, _fine_. I’ll go pack…. after I go tell Scott.”

“Deal, but I want you back in two hours; you need to have what your taking packed up by tomorrow afternoon. The moving truck will be here by 5pm.”

Stiles just gave a small nod of his and grabbed his keys on the way out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting outside Scott’s empty house, Stiles let the feeling of being alone sink into his heart just a little bit more before pulling out his  
cell and typing, **‘Where r u, gotta talk asap!’**

He barely put his phone down when it started playing the Batman theme song. _Wow that was surprisingly quick._

‘Derek called a pack meeting, sorry can’t talk now, Jacks n Lyds r fighting about a date and Ali is trying 2 b the ref.’

A new feeling went through Stiles after reading that text, anger. Not only was he not notified by Derek, his so-called “Alpha” about the pack meeting but Scott hadn't either. _I should drive to Derek’s and give all of them a piece of my mind. Ok, maybe not. Everyone except Allison has sharp pointy teeth and I like my neck un-mauled thank you very much. If Scott is going to be an asshole then so can I._

**‘So sry 2 bother you. Just wanted 2 let u knw that u won’t c me 4 the nxt 3 mnths, so good luck with all ur wolfy problems.’**

After sitting there for a few minutes with no response from Scott, Stiles turned his phone off and with a burning feeling in his gut, started his Jeep and headed home to pack.


	2. Oh Snap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sends Jackson to talk to Stiles, not his brightest move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything happened in S2 except there is no Alpha pack threat.  
> Jackson isn't his douchie self, just forewarning everyone who likes him like that.  
> Not beta'd.  
> Comments are always welcome and encouraged. Have a great day!

_italics= Stiles's thoughts_

_Amidst the noise of music, packing tape and bubble wrap the sound of Stiles’s window being thrown open was barely audible. Stiles ignored it though; the only people to use the window instead of the door were all douches, so best just to ignore it._

_“Stilinski!”_

_Stiles whipped his head around so fast it nearly broke his neck. There standing in his room was Jackson “Jackass” Whittemore._

_“What the hell do you want, Whittemore?” Stiles barked out as he returned to sorting through his books, completely missing the small look of hurt and confusion the co-captain’s face._

_“Now Stiles, is that anyway to treat a pack-mate?” A slow grin spread itself across the wolf’s face. His only answer was snort. “Seriously what’s wrong?”_

_“I have to be pack to be your pack-mate. So I ask again what do you want.” _Why do you care, and why couldn't it be the one wolf that I want to care, be here instead.__

_“Not pack?” Jackson sputtered. “Why would you think that? Come on dude, you were pack even before I was!” A tone of incredulousness colored Jackson’s voice, nearly making Stile doubt his own statement. Nearly but not quite enough._

_Stiles took a deep breath and continued to sort and pack which books he was taking with him. _Stephen King’s It or 'Lunae Servi Devoti'? I need a break from all the werewolf drama, so Stephen King it is.__

_“Stiles, please, what’s wrong?”_

_“How can I be pack when there is a pack meeting and I wasn't told about…. hmmm?” Stiles waited to hear Jackson’s reply but when none was forthcoming he decided to continue. “What, can’t answer? Here’s some advice, if you are going to exclude this lonely human,” Stiles pointed to himself, “then you better make sure Scott knows to keep his mouth shut!” That being said, Stiles went to pick up another book when a hand grabbed his elbow and crowded him into the wall next to the window._

_“Derek asked us not to tell you, it... well... It was about you. I can’t tell you what it was about so don’t even ask. The reason I’m here is because you haven’t answered your phone and we were worried. Derek wants to see you now. So get your coat dear we’re leaving.”_

_“Sorry. Can’t. I gotta pack, you know since I’ll be gone for the next three months. Now get off.” Stiles tried to push Jackson off of him but the idiot’s stupid werewolf strength kept him pinned to the wall._

_“What, you’re leaving? You can’t, not now!” Jackson pushed himself away from Stiles and the wall and started pacing and muttering to himself, only stopping at the end of every turnaround to give Stiles a wounded puppy dog pout._

_“I sent Scott a text, didn't he tell you? No?” Sigh. “My dad is going to help out a friend of his; this gated community needs a temporary Chief of Police. So I’ll be living in a swanky house for three months and you wolfies can go about your business without the ADD inflicted human. Can you, you know leave. Preferably the way you came so I can get this finished. Ok, bye-bye.”_

_“But... what about Derek?” There goes Jackson whining again._

_“If it’s so important he can come to me, if not then I’ll see him in three months with everyone else. I’m leaving tomorrow evening so let everyone know please. Thanks. So there’s the window don’t let it catch your tail on the way out!”_

_Stiles waited a few seconds and heard a whispered “bye” and without looking at Stiles the wolf jumped out the window._

__Hope you get speared by the bush!_ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_“Ok dad, I think that’s the last of it. Thank God this wasn't a permanent move or else we would have needed a bigger UHAUL.”_

_“True, thankfully the house comes furnished. I’m going to do one last sweep of the house, make sure everything is locked up and that we didn't miss any boxes.”_

_“Ok Dad.”_

_As Mr. Stilinski passed the front door Stiles looked at his phone again. _No new messages, no calls, I’d even take one from Jackson right now. He seemed kind of upset last night but nothing now. Scott didn't even come to see me off, how pathetic is that? Some best friend. Maybe I’ll find a new best friend who doesn't…_ A feeling came over Stiles, cutting of his internal rant, it felt like someone was watching him, maybe more than one someone. As Stiles looked around he couldn't help the small feeling of hope welling up in his chest. _Maybe it’s Derek or Scott, but why are they hiding? They can see I’m just about gone, so why aren't they coming out to say good-bye? Maybe there is no one there and I’m just imagining things, it’s not like that’s never happened.__

_Turning his gaze away from a tree he thought resembled a man Stiles let out a sigh and took a leaning stance against his Jeep._

_Ten minutes later the sound of the front door being slammed shut brought Stiles out of his daze._

_“Alright Kiddo, it’s time to the road. You ready? You want to wait and see if Scott shows up?”_

_“No Dad, I’m good. Let’s just go already. Before you say it I remember your rules for letting me drive the Jeep; keep you and the UHAUL in my sight all times, call if there is a problem or if I have to take a pit stop and no talking or texting on my cell unless it’s to you.”_

_“I might have gone over them a few too many times but you can never be too careful. So get in your Jeep, let’s go slow poke!” his dad barked out, a grin on his face._

_“How old are you? Twelve?” laughed Stiles, while getting behind the wheel of his beloved Jeep._

_As they pulled out of the driveway Stiles didn't even glance back at his house, he knew if he did he’d start to cry so he kept his head straight forward. If Stiles had looked back he would have seen a wolf-like shape take off from behind a tree and start to run alongside his jeep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
>  **Servi Devoti** = The Accursed Slaves of the Moon
> 
>  
> 
> Please come check out my [Tumbler](http://krysylyn86.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Please come check out my [Tumbler](http://krysylyn86.tumblr.com/).


End file.
